


I Love You

by dovely



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Death, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mild Gore, Oops, Sorry Not Sorry, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovely/pseuds/dovely
Summary: I love you too, brother.





	I Love You

Jake looked down into the lake as the bubbles rose to the surface, popping and popping an-

 

Oh no.

 

Jake felt fear, regret, guilt all at the same time when he jumped into the water with a splash, the water filling his ears and whipping all around him as he panicked, thrusting his arms back and forth, rushing through the water before he saw him.

 

Finn.

 

His eyes were shut, but not tightly.

 

Jake almost sucked in a breath as he realized Finn's cheeks weren't a pink/reddish color.

 

They were blue.

 

Jake grabbed him by his pink sweater sleeve that the Princess made for him, tugging on it so hard it could rip as he thrashed through the water, attempting to get back up to the surface as soon as possible.

When he saw the blurry, but unmistakable, tiny light of freedom, he pushed even harder before throwing Finn's no longer thrusting body to the surface.

As he dragged himself back up onto the wet soil, he coughed as hard as he could, and clear as day..

 

There was blood.

 

Fresh, but light patches and drops of blood.

 

But that didn't matter, he thought to himself as he looked back over to Finn's body, and grimaced as he noticed..

 

He wasn't breathing anymore.

 

Grief sent a hot-flash all over his furry, stretchy dog-body as he scrambled over to Finn on his knees.

"Finn- buddy-budbud-bud- Finn brother- bro- homie- Wake-wake up-" Jake let out a mess of words as Finn didn't even move a inch, before he placed his hands on Finn's belly.

 

'Don't-don't die don't die on me don't-"

 

He breathed heavily, tears threating to fall, a sudden heap of pain flashing over his face as the unmistakeable feeling of prickling came to his eyes once more.

 

Jake pushed down, again, again, again again again again-

 

He pushed so hard he could've probably broken a rib, but his breathing didn't return.

Jake slammed his fists onto the ground, nails digging into the soil and getting under his nails, as fresh, hot burning tears slipped down into his fur, and some straying off of his chin anyways.

 

"FINN! FINNNNNNNNNNN!" He screamed as he hit the ground even harder, before he heard the sound.

 

"hrK!-"

 

A choked sound, almost similar to when Jake ate that chunk of grass and dirt as a dare from Marceline. (She's scary..)

Water splashed over his knees, Finn's once lifeless body curling in on itself as he vomited up, what he'd dramatically call, a quarter of the lake.

Jake rushed over to Finn, hugging him tightly, laughing and cheering as Finn vomited water onto him.

 

"Finn! Finn! You're okay- oh Finn!"

 

Finn meakly slung his arms around Jake's short dog neck, before smiling softly, but it wasn't at all sweet.

 

It looked like it hurt him just to move a muscle in his face.

 

"I love you, Jake. I love you alot. I love you so much.. I love you."

He felt cold tears on his shoulder.

"Finn- brother- homie bro- we need to get you to PB, stat!" Jake frowned, his eyes creasing with worry as Finn turned more pale by the minute.

 

"Jake.. You know what we said about Croak Dreams?" 

 

His heart panged, and it felt like he broke a rib.

 

"Ye..yeah?" Jake frowned harder, grief overflowing in his heart as he heard Finn take in sharp, pained breaths over his shoulder.

 

"I imagined this, Jake. You were there. I'm going to die now, Jake." Finn smiled, and it made Jake feel the tears prickle their way back into his eyes again.

"No- no, you're- you're not supposed to die- you're so young- please Finn- nono-nO-" Jake's voice cracked as he felt Finn cough, before feeling something warm and sticky ooze down his back.

 

"I'm getting you to PB, she's- she's gonna fix you- Finn- Brother- she'll fix you-" Jake cried, the itching feeling to dig his nails into something coming back again, but he was holding Finn.

"No, Jake, just like you said, you'll die, I'll die, we all die eventually." Finn smiled weakly into Jake's soggy, cold wet fur, as Jake choked out a sob.

"No- Finn- forget that, forget what I said, croak dreams aren't real Finn- just a prank- just- just a prank-" Jake grimaced so hard, it almost hurt.

"Goodbye, Jake. My dearest brother. I hope I see you much, much later." 

 

He could feel Finn's smile fade.

 

"I love you."

 

He felt Finn go limp in his arms.

 

Jake clutched onto Finn's body, before he heard his breath stop finally.

 

"I love you too, brother."

 

(I just wish you could have heard.)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm crying in the club rn


End file.
